


DESTIEL MORNINGS AVAGY JÓ REGGELT, NAPSUGÁR!

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Forró kávé és pite, Happy Ending, Legelső rövid Destielem!!!, M/M, angyal!Castiel, csókok, gondoskodó!Castiel, light-os szexleírás, morcos!Dean, nehezen ébredő!Dean, szerelmi vallomások, vadász!Dean, zuhanyzós szex, Új fogalom: Hymnikus Destiel!
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nehezen - és morcosan - ébred reggelente, viszont Cas tudja hogyan kell kiengesztelni ilyenkor... kávé, pite, csókok, és persze egy kis szex... ;) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESTIEL MORNINGS AVAGY JÓ REGGELT, NAPSUGÁR!

**Author's Note:**

> EZ a legelső rövid Destiel írásom, sőt talán megalkottam egy új műfajt a Hymnikus Destielt! :D <3

Dean mindig morcos volt reggel, sosem akart felkelni, még ringatózni akart az álmok lágy ölén.  
Ahol épp nincsenek szörnyek, vagy ha vannak is, egy puha érintés a homlokán tovaűzi őket.  
Pontosan tudta Cas, hogy mivel tudja kivarázsolni kedvesét morheus karjaiból.  


A két varázshatalommal bíró szó: pite, és kávé. Kábé ebben a sorrendben.  
Friss pitét már éjjel sütött, de a kávénak csak reggel érdemes neki állni. A modern kávégép -amihez Castiel ragaszkodott, - előbb megőrölte, aztán beállítva rajta az erősséget lefőzte, majd beállítástól függően "tejhabosította" a fekete nedűt. Castiel tisztában volt vele, hogy Dean üresen, forrón és feketén issza a kávéját.  


Így is lett elkészítve. Bele csorgatta a kedvenc bögréjébe, majd beóvakodott vele a közös szobájukba, és Dean orrához közel tartotta a gőzölgő, párolgó italt.  
Meglengette a bögrét előtte, és a gőzt is az orra felé hajtotta.  


Dean megmoccant. Kezdett a tudata ébredezni.  
Majd álmosan nyitogatta smaragdzöld szemeit, nehezen fókuszált Casre, de még sem ez volt, ami kiélesítette az ösztöneit, hanem a bársonyos mély hang:  
\- Jó reggelt Napsugár, ébredj!  
Cas újra meglengette a bögrét az orrához közel.  
Dean erre nyögve, sóhajtva felült, kedvese pedig odatelepedett a kávéval mellé. Átkarolta, simogatta a hátát, miközben tartotta orr magasságban a bögrét. Dean lehunyva a szemeit beszippantotta az illatot. 

Cas halántékon csókolta, és oda adta Dean kezébe az italt, mire ő belefújt, aztán óvatosan kortyolt belőle.  
Újabb fújás, újabb korty, majd széles mosoly.  
\- Neked is jó reggelt, Cas! Nem is tudom mi lenne velem nélküled...  
Cas csak mélyen a szemeibe nézett, s Dean elmerült az óceán kék pillantásban.  
\- Istenem, Cas, de gyönyörű vagy!  
\- Tudom.  
Majd kis szünet után hozzá tette:  
\- Én is szeretlek!... Csináltam neked pitét!  


Dean letette a kávésbögrét, és magához ölelte, majd alaposan meg is csókolta angyalát. Az angyalt, aki többször is kimentette őt a pokolból: szó szerint, és átvitt értelemben, aki megjárta vele a purgatóriumot, akit a legjobb barátjaként, testvéreként szeretett, s végül többek lettek egymásnak, mint két testvér, vagy barát. Szeretők, - mert azok voltak, - és Dean el nem tudta képzelni, mivel érdemelte ki ezt a csodát, de most hogy az övé volt, már soha nem akarta elengedni, és soha senki kedvéért nem mondott le volna róla. Boldognak érezte vele magát és teljesnek.  


A csók hosszú volt forró és mély, akárcsak Dean szeretete, és vágya az angyala iránt.  
Alig akart elszakadni tőle, de gyomra korgása visszarántotta a valóság talajára.  
Az angyal egy pillanatra eltűnt, aztán az illatozó pitével tért vissza, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Dean kicsit habzsolva eszi. Dean úgy érezte magát, mint egy kisgyerek, akinek egyszerre van szülinap, karácsony és húsvéti ünnepek.  


\- Idd meg a kávéd, és zuhanyozz le! - duruzsolta a fülébe ami széles mosolyt csalt Dean arcára.  
\- Igen, anya! - felelte pimasz hangon.  
Cas csak nevetett rajta.  


Mikor Dean az utolsó morzsát is eltüntette, és a bögrét, a tányérral elmosta, gyorsan kibújt az alsójából és nagy hévvel indult a fürdőszobába.  
Az angyal - bár nem lett volna rá szüksége, de szerette érezni a porhüvelye bőrén végig áramló meleg víz simogatását - ott volt a zuhanyfülkében. Dean belépett hozzá, és elkezdte behabozni a hátát, a vállát, a fenekét... már nem is a zuhanyozás volt a lényeg, hanem egymás bőrének a tapintása, íze és illata. Csók, csók, csók. 

Ölelések, és simogatások, érintések az elképzelhető helyeken mindenhol. Nyögések, sóhajok, apró pajzán kis sikolyok s hangok, mély dörmögés, felcsukló, csilingelő kis kacagás, a boldog öröm hangjai, hogy együtt lehetnek, hogy egymáséi lehetnek, a pillanat öröme és kívánsága, hogy nincs te meg én, csak mi. 

Összeolvadás, extatikus öröm, hogy adjanak, elfogadjanak, könyörögjenek, és ígéretet beváltsanak. A szivárvány gyönyöre, és a gyönyör szivárványa. A beteljesülés utáni boldog remegés, egymásba kapaszkodás, és a végtelen szeretet, és szerelem, ami egymáshoz fűzi, szoros kapocsként tartja a lelküket egyben. 

Egymáséi. Dean Castielé, és Castiel Deané amíg csak világ a világ. Együtt, és mindig, ameddig csak lehet: örökre. Destiel for Ever, Destiel is Love...

\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Megan: 02.02. 2016. Tuesday 08:13 am.  
> Köszönet Barbarának az inspirációért, az ihlet hozó képekért, és a támogatásáért. <3 :D


End file.
